Summer Fling
by xxjonibaby
Summary: Harry and Ginny have interesting interactions..  HP/GW HP/? GW/? Suprise pairings. Warning: Silliness, SLASH and FEMSLASH, implied pairings.


**A/N: **_I found this odd drabble in my folder and decided to expand on it -Truthfully, I forgot what it was_ supposed_ to be; probably one of the million challenges I signed up for. Oops. XD _

_Usually, I can't stand Harry/Ginny so…I offer this alternate version of what _really _happened between Harry and Ginny. Surprise pairings at the end._

**Summer Fling**

**A.K.A.**

**How Harry Lost His V-Card**

Our story begins at Grimmauld Place, the summer before sixth year:

Harry woke up to find himself hopelessly trapped. No amount of turning in his sleep could have gotten him tangled so thoroughly in the bed sheets. He could move his arms, but only just. He couldn't even bend at the waist, let alone reach down and untangle his legs. With a lot of huffing and scuttling, he managed to reach his wand.

"Harry! What in the name of Merlin-?"

Harry blinked at the blurry image of his best friend's sister. He bit his lip, not knowing how to ask for help without completely embarrassing himself. Under the sheet, he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry! I have six brothers! Unless you're completely naked, it can't be that embarrassing."

Harry blushed. "No. I'm not. I've got shorts." With Ginny's help he was quickly untangled. They sat on his bed for a few minutes to catch their breath. Harry was still slightly pink from embarrassment, but Ginny was acting like there was nothing unusual.

"Stupid Fred and George," she muttered. Harry silently agreed that they were the culprits, but his mind was pre-occupied with something else…

"What if I'd been naked?"

Ginny shrugged. "Once, on a really hot day, my brothers all took their clothes off and jumped in the pond. So I started to undress and they all hollered that I couldn't cause I was a girl, then they made me leave. I was nine. I still don't get what the big deal is." Ginny said with a cheeky grin as she left.

Harry agonized over that statement for the next two days, dissecting it over and over again, but still failing to understand whatever she was trying to tell him.

On the third day, he asked her. "What did you mean by telling me that you don't get what the big deal is..about being naked?"

Ginny smiled innocently. "Our bodies are nothing to be ashamed of." Again, she walked away from him.

A week later, Harry woke up from a very _pleasant _dream about Ginny's body. He finally decided to simply outright ask if she was interested in him. What he ended up saying instead was…

"Did you want to see me naked?"

..which, although the complete opposite of what he had in mind, wasn't so bad. Or it wouldn't have been, if he hadn't blurted it out right in front of Fred and George.

Humiliated, he ran and hid in his room. About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Harry ignored it, but Ginny came in anyway.

"Did you want me to see you naked?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Harry flushed. "I didn't mean to say that!"

Ginny laughed. "That's a given, Harry. However, you had to have been thinking about it to end up saying it." Ginny waited for him to say something. "Do you like me or not?"

Harry licked his lips nervously. "I..I like you, but…"

"Not like Ron and Hermione?"

Harry snorted. It was obvious that those two would end up together. "No..I mean, you're great and you're fun…." Harry trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"Do you want to see me naked, Harry?" Ginny purred.

Harry gulped. "But-"

"Harry. I'm not asking you to marry me. It's just a little fun. I'm not ready to settle down and even though we have a good friendship, I don't want to end up with you. You're hot, but I don't really think of you romantically."

"I feel the same, I just thought you liked me like that and everyone expects-"

"Forget what everyone expects, Harry. Do what _you_ want!"

And they did, several times that summer. Harry became confident in his sexuality. When his sixth year started, he used that confidence to snag someone he would've never dared to approach before.

Ginny supported him when he announced his engagement to his husband and claims to this day that he inspired _her_ to branch out. Draco only tolerates her for Pansy's sake.


End file.
